Idaten Bikes
Idaten Bikes are the six legendary bikes which are said to have a lot of power. Each bike has its own characteristics and special attacks. They are said to show the personality and character of their owners. They often become one with their owners. 1) Flame Kaiser: Sho Yamato's MTB. Although Sho and his father have built Flame Kaiser before entering the X-Zone, the MTB is regarded as a legend in the X-Zone. He can move faster with its special attack, and is later shown to be capable of flight after being knocked off a building by Gabu. Sometimes, the powerful energies surrounding Sho and Flame Kaiser can take the form of a phoenix. 2) Thunder Emperor: Kyoichi Shido's MTB. Bolts of lightning surround it while it is using its special attack. It was destroyed by Koei in episode 20 but was repaired by Yuki. It characterises 'skill' because it can move well on nearly all terrains except water. it is the 2nd idaten bike after flame kaiser. Thunder Emperor is a trial course champion. 3) Bloody Fang: Gabu Samejima's MTB. Its strongest attack is Bloody Impact, which creates a red shockwave powerful enough to destroy concrete buildings around him, literally blasting Gabu's competition away. Sometimes, the powerful energies surrounding Gabu and Bloody Fang can take the form of a wolf. It characterises 'attack power' because of its destructive ability. It is at its most powerful when Gabu is filled with strong emotions. 4) Aero Scissors: Koei's MTB. its strongest attack is Ninjitsu Hurricane which is used to blow away the competition. Sometimes, the powerful energies surrounding Koei and Aero Scissors can take form of a fox. It characterises 'agility' because of its ability to ride like the wind. 5) Hammer Head: Arthur's MTB. The Hammer Crush attack has the power to break through solid objects and gives Arthur more gripping power. It characterises 'raw power' because of its ability to smash through almost anything. 6) Neptune: Makoto Shido's MTB. Can ride through water with greater speed than a normal MTB going through land. The 3rd idaten bike . No one can compete with Neptune in water as its power increases in water. Makoto and Neptune become one while riding. While doing its special move in water Makoto and Neptune are surrounded by water and sometimes take the form of a dolphin. Also known as Queen of waters. Trivia *Imperial Dragon, Ayumu 's MTB substituted as the first Idaten Bike when Flame Kaiser's emblem was lost to Takeshi Yamato , father of Sho and Ayumu. Its special move makes Ayumu ride with amazing speed. *Imperial X ,Takeshi's Idaten bike (when he was under control of dark evil)is the best bike of zone X.It is upgraded version of Imperial Dragon and is 10 times better than it. The energies around it takes the shape of dragon with 10 heads. It has a high class suspension ,gears , acceleration speed. And performs perfectly in all terrain. Imperial X is known as the Protector of zone -X because it maintains balance between negative and positive energy there. It's the best bike of the three Imperial bikes. Category:MTB-related Category:Imperial x